guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Canthan New Year 2007
Canthan New Year is a special event. Canthan New Year 2007 will take place from Friday, February 16 to February 19th. The event will be based in Shing Jea Monastery, however Lion's Arch and Kamadan will also be redecorated. Schedule *Wednesday, February 14th: Redecoration of the towns, addition of some NPCs. *Friday, February 16th, Noon PST (20:00 GMT): Start of the event *Monday, February 19th, Noon PST (20:00 GMT): End of the event From GuildWars.com: "... Shing Jea Monastery is the place to be on Sunday, February 18th, where special events take place every three hours starting at 12:01 a.m. PST (8:01 GMT), with the final event beginning at 12:01 PST (8:01 GMT) on Monday, February 19. The event will run through Noon PST (20:00 GMT) that same day. Enjoy!" The Celestial Pig will descend in Shing Jea Monastery at the following times. Redecorated towns *Lion's Arch *Shing Jea Monastery *Kamadan Event-specific locations *Rollerbeetle Racing (Location) *Rollerbeetle Racing (Arena) Quests Shing Jea Monastery: *Just My Luck : Hapless Chong *Fire in the Sky : Coordinator Tahyaa **The Big Bang : Coordinator Tahyaa *The Knights Who Say Nian : Johai Sohn *Hopeless Romantic : Hai Len Plains Of Jarin:* *Douse Your Enthusiasm : Elder Nofuun OR *A Burning Desire : Fehj Note: If you complete one quest, you cannot do the other. So check which rewards you want before you choose a quest. NPCs Lions Arch: *Fortune Teller *Keiichi *Lorespinner Sta Si *Lucky Hochei (Rock, Paper, Scissors) *Rena *Rollerbeetle Trainer *Shion *Tien the Lamplighter Rollerbeetle Racing: *Hokusai (Beetle Designs) *Greased Lightning *"The Gooch" *Rollerbeetle Racing Commissioner *Announcer Spikesan *Eldrid the Ancient (Records) *Little Jack (Rewards) *Lisa the World-Famous Racing Beetle *"Shoes" O'Malley Kamadan, Jewel of Istan: *Lien *Yeun Bao *Rollerbeetle Trainer *Fortune Teller *Lorespinner Emmah Li Shing Jea Monastery: *Court Astrologer *Guff Hufflebeak *Fortune Teller *Hai Len *Jiaru *Kuujis *Lunar Fortune Giver (Collector) *Lorespinner Ri So *Rollerbeetle Trainer *Noonan *Tien *Nishu Sunqua Vale: *Nubah Lao *Hapless Chong Great Temple of Balthazar: *Rollerbeetle Trainer Minigames Rollerbeetle Racing Accessed by talking to the Rollerbeetle Trainer in Lion's Arch, Shing Jea Monastery, Kamadan and the Great Temple of Balthazar. Cost: Free Prizes *First place receives 7 Lunar Token, 7 Gamer Points and 50 Balthazar Faction per opponent that finished +50 Balthazar Faction for a "Flawless Victory" + 50 Balthazar Faction for every 5 wins in a row. *Second place receives 5 Lunar Token and 5 Gamer Points. *Third place receives 3 Lunar Token and 3 Gamer Points. *Fourth place receives 2 Lunar Token and 2 Gamer Points. *Remaining Players will receive one Lunar Token and 1 Gamer Point if they reach the end of the track within 30 seconds of the winner. Additionally, the players with the top 100 scores at the end of the Canthan New Year 2007 event will receive unknown prizes. Rock, Paper, Scissors Only available in Lion's Arch. A simple game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Cost: 1 Lunar Token Prizes *Win: 1 Lunar Fortune, 1 Sugary Blue Drink *Tie: 1 Lunar Fortune Finale The finale is the Feast of the Celestial Pig, which will appear in Shing Jea Monastery. Items *Sugary Blue Drink: Just the thing when you need a quick boost of energy in town. *Champagne Poppers: The classic party favor used to ring in the New Year in style. *Bottle Rockets: A single-shot firework. Please point away from body. *Sparklers: Shoots sparks around your body. Be careful not to stand near flammable objects. *Red Gift Bag: Surprises come wrapped in red during the New Year's festival. Open for a festival gift or, possibly, a small fortune. *Lunar Fortune: Will you have good luck or bad luck this year? Only your lunar fortune can tell you. *Lunar Token: Collect these tokens throughout the festival and trade them in for prizes or to play Rock, Paper, Scissors. *Nian Mask (name unconfirmed): Screenshothttp://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/canthannewyear/cnewyear-scr004.php *Miniature Pig: A random prize from using Lunar Fortunes, these are gold mini pets of a cute variety. The Celestial Feast To create dishes to please the great celestial, the Imperial Chefs will be looking for these ingredients. Possessing the ingredients will be rewarded with a Lunar Token - you may not need to possess these items to obtain a hat http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/canthannewyear/cnewyear-scr004.php: # Imperial Chef Yan (Appetizer) #* Iridescent Griffon Wings #* Tangled Seeds #* Fiery Crests #* Smoking Remains # Imperial Chef Reun (Salad) #* Alpine Seeds #* Guardian Moss #* Celestial Essence #* Dragon Root # Imperial Chef Jiong (Soup) #* Archaic Kappa Shells #* Mantis Pincers #* Kraken Eyes #* Naga Hides # Imperial Chef Chen (Main Course) #* Igneous Spider Legs #* Ebon Spider Legs #* Bonesnap Shells #* Azure Crests #* Unctuous Remains # Imperial Chef Tian (Dessert) #* Truffles #* Ebon Spider Webs #* Half-Eaten Blobs #* Azure Remains #* Icy Lodestones External links Official site *Canthan New Year's Festival.http://www.guildwars.com/events/ingame/canthannewyear/default.php *Screenshots. http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/canthannewyear/ *Community day announcement. http://www.guildwars.com/events/communityday2007.php Fansites *Guild Wars Guru forum - Developer Roundtable, 26 January 2007 (includes brief description of Canthan New Year) http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?p=2504402 *GWVault - Cantha finally gets some love (Canthan New Year, focused on Rollerbeetle Race) http://gwvault.ign.com/fullstory.php?id=25925 *Das Cantha Neujahrsevent (in German) http://gw.gamona.de/artikel/artikel.php?id=226 *Guild Wars Hispano forum thread (in Spanish) about Rollerbeetle Race http://www.guildwars-hispano.com/foro/index.php?showtopic=59551 *Guild Wars Poland forum thread (in Polish) about Canthan New Year and Rollerbeetle Race http://guildwars.pl/forum/index.php?showtopic=17847 Trivia *Canthan New Year is heavily inspired by the Chinese New Year. Not only do the dates match (February 18, 2007), but 2007 is the Chinese year of the pig/boar, and the festival is based in Cantha, the Asian-themed continent. *The names of the characters Keiichi, Rena, and Shion, found in Lion's Arch during the Canthan New Year 2007 are from the anime Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. *The quest title The Knights Who Say Nian is a play off of 'The Knights Who Say Ni' from the film 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail'. Category:Special events Category:Canthan New Year 2007